O Tempo
by tolie
Summary: O famoso casal Shaoran e sakura :) Leiam! meu primeiro fic, comentem por favor :
1. Default Chapter

**O Tempo**

_Sexta feira, 17 de Setembro_.

Estou confusa.

Faz 15 anos que o meu 'amigo' partiu, é engraçado lembrar daquele rostinho sempre serio e com um olhar frio, mas comigo ele era diferente. Não que ele sempre sorria, mas ele se mostrava mais solto, ria de algumas travessuras minhas, ou ate mesmo de algumas mancadas que eu e Kero-chan dávamos, vestir certas roupinhas engraçadas que certa prima e amiga desenhava e costurava com todo carinho para min e para ele, era engraçado, mas Tomoyo adorava fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Passou tanto tempo depois da ultima carta finalmente ser selada, eu não tinha mais contato com os meus amigos de fora, apenas com Eriol, que estava casado com Tomoyo á quase dois anos.

Eu fiquei aqui no Japão, sozinha, abandonada...

Eu estava no meu auge da minha depressão, não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer nada, não queria conversar com ninguém, não queria conhecer ninguém... Foi assim nesses últimos anos, depois que meu irmão foi embora atrás de certa garota de cabelos castanhos, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer da minha vida, já que meu pai foi se juntar com a minha mãe.

Eu tenho 27 anos, como tempo passa rápido, um dia eu tinha 15 anos, agora eu já estou chegando quase na casa dos 30, era duro admitir. Mas, eu precisava arrumar alguém, mas eu não queria um alguém qualquer, eu queria ele, _unicamente ele._

Eu estava sentada na janela do meu quarto, pensado como seria minha vida com Shaoran Li. Vestida de noiva, com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas, uma igreja coberta de flores e todos os meus amigos me desejando votos de felicidade. Mas isso apenas passava de viagens da minha cabeça, sempre fui uma menina sonhadora e vou continuar sendo.

Eu amadureci, já estava na hora de ver que o mundo não era um mar de rosas, ás vezes eu prefiro ficar com a minha cabeça nas nuvens do que vê a realidade, que realidade era essa? _Solidão._

Hoje o dia estava triste, o céu estava cinza, sinal de chuva.

De qualquer jeito teria que sair de casa, eu tinha que trabalha á tarde, eu fiz ballet um tempo depois, e sou uma professora em uma escola de ballet clássico. O som estava ligado, ao som de Hotel Califórnia, apesar de ser uma música antiga, eu adoro escutar ela.

Sai da janela e vi que era hora de pegar no batente, já estava ficando tarde, e... Eu não quero chegar atrasada no emprego, como eu fazia quando era uma mera colegial e universitária. Eu me formei em educação física e fiz umas cadeiras de dança, que também não deixa de ser um esporte.

Separei minha roupa e fui para o banho delicioso.

A água quente rolava em meu rosto, que tinha varias curvas, não era mais aquele corpinho de menina de uma criança, agora era um corpo de uma verdadeira mulher. Meus cabelos longos que estavam na altura da cintura, molhavam-se com o cair da água em minha cabeça, mas ainda continuavam com aquele mesmo caramelo, detestava tintura, pintar os cabelos sempre achei uma coisa artificial.

Sai do chuveiro e fui me olhar no espelho, que estava embaçado. Passei minha mão no espelho, onde eu só enxergava um pouco do meu rosto e meus olhos verdes, que puxei de minha mãe. Lembrei da tia Sonomi, que sempre falava que eu era a cara da minha mãe, o que destacava mais era o sorriso, Tomoyo brincava comigo e me chamava de Moraliza, mas esse nome serviria mais para o seu marido, Eriol que foi a primeira e única pessoa que eu encontrei em mina vida com um sorriso tão enigmático, curioso...

Peguei minha toalha e sai correndo para dentro do quarto, onde vesti rapidamente minha roupa, arrumei algumas coisas do ballet, me calcei e sai voando de casa, já que eu estava atrasada, nunca perdi essa mania horrível, se meu irmão soubesse disso me chamaria de monstrenga, eu detesto esse apelido.

Resolvi ir de bicicleta, seria mais rápido do que indo correndo a pé, mas por pura sorte a academia de dança clássica era perto de casa, então deu tempo chegar na hora exata.

Assim que cheguei, soube que tinha dois alunos novos no horário das 5 da tarde, a maioria dos alunos da tarde eram crianças de cinco a dez anos, mas já à noite nós professores nos juntávamos e pensávamos como seria o festival, que estava para chegar faltava três semanas e como todo o ano sempre tem uma pequena apresentação de ballet, primeiro com as crianças, depois com os adolescentes e depois com os professores, como todos os anos as coreografias dos professores saiam impecáveis.

Esse ano, nós professores vamos apresentar uma dança sobre o tempo, como ele passa rápido e de uma maneira incrível, do nascimento de um ser vivo ate a ultima fase, a morte. Esse ano seria diferente, seria uma dança um pouco gótica, meio depressiva, do jeito que o meu espírito sentia-se, solitário, sem atenção, sem _amor_. Seriam cinco professores que iram dançar esse ano, eu seria a morte, foi interessante por que eu, apenas fazia papeis felizes, e pela primeira vez eu posso me entregar de corpo e alma a uma dança, expor todos os meus sentimentos em uma simples cena de ballet.

Pelo que a recepcionista da academia falava, parece que não iriam ocorre aulas hoje, parece que era aniversario da dona da academia e ela queria fazer uma pequena festinha com os professores e alunos mais íntimos, já que não teria aula hoje, por que não aceitar o convite que Naoko? Ela me chamou para um bar de vídeo karaokê, não é que eu não goste, é que eu acho meio brega cantar na frente de varias pessoas, e alem do que, eu morro de vergonha... Tirei o celular de dentro da bolsa e disquei para uma das meninas.

- Oi? Quem fala? 'Falei um pouco animada no telefone, não queria que a Naoko se preocupasse a toa comigo, então queria dar aquela impressão de _tudo bem... _'

- Sakura! Então finalmente aceitou meu convite para ir ao vídeo karaokê? Por céus! Diga que sim! 'Falava Naoko com a sua ultima esperança em me arrastar de casa, já que diz ela que tinha uma surpresa... '

- Bom, dessa vez eu vou, mas, por favor, não me faça ir cantar... 'Falei temendo, detestava cantar em público. '

- Deixa de besteira Saki-chan, nós vamos nos divertir, e ver o sol raiar!risos'Eu tenho medo desses risos da Naoko. '

- Tudo bem, ah! Você sabia que a Tomoyo esta vindo amanha para o Japão com o marido? Ela me ligou antes de ontem me avisando, e com ela teria uma surpresa... Será que é bebê a vista? 'Falei curiosa. '

- Olha se for mais um bebê, tem que sair para comemorar! Já basta a Rika e a Chiharu, e nós duas nada, não é Saki? Eu to com o Yamato, mas ele nunca toca em casamento... Parece é que foge! Desse jeito eu fico velha e não tenho a minha herdeira. risos'ai, ai... '

- Ai Naoko! Deixa de besteira, pelo menos namorado você tem, e nem isso eu tenho? Então para de reclamar de barriga cheia!' Eu não tenho ninguém por que eu não quero, é por opção minha mesmo. '

- Você não tem namorado por que você não quer uma menina linda, de olhos verdes, a pele meio douradinha do sol, um corpo perfeito como de uma boneca de porcelana, você quer o que mais? 'Eu quero meu menino de cabelo castanho e olhos cor de chocolate... '

- Deixa pra lá Naoko, que horas eu tenho que te encontrar?'Troquei de assunto, não quero falar sobre isso, e ficar mal por causa de um _menino_. '

- Bem, umas 8 da noite, ta bom pra você? E outra coisa Saki... Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, esteja lá em! Não me de outro bolo que nem na semana passada! 'Surpresa?'

- Ate às oito da noite então, beijo amiga ate mais tarde.

- Tchau florzinha!

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei pensado, era impressionante como Naoko tinha mudado. Eu me lembro que ela era tímida, só fala mesmo comigo e as meninas e o Yamazaki, com o resto da sala ela falava e ficava vermelho feito um tomate, agora ela é a pessoa mais solta do mundo, só pensa em baladas, bebidas ou ate mesmo em namorar. Era estranho ver a Naoko assim, já que todas as meninas depois que se casaram e tiveram filhos, ficavam em casa, quietas, cuidado dos seus maridos e os esperando na cama para lhe fazerem um chamego. Ela estava namorando o tal do Yamato, um jovem advogado que ate hoje não arrumou coragem de pedir a Naoko em casamento.

Já que eu não teria que dar aula hoje, pensei em ficar treinando ate umas 3 da tarde e da um passeio pela cidade, faz tempo que eu não dou um passeio... A não! Esqueci o guarda-chuva em casa e começou a chover... Sem problemas, fico ensaiando na academia e espero a chuva passar.

_Quinta feira, 16 de Setembro. _

- SHAORAN-KUN! JÁ É QUASE CINCO DA TARDE E VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ARRUMADO? 'Esse grito da Meiling é irritante'

- To indo prima... 'Falei quase perdendo a paciência, como eu detestava esses gritos da Meiling no meio ouvido, parecia mais dois sinos batendo sem parar no meu ouvido. '

- Você disse que ia me deixar no aeroporto seu mentiroso! Vamos logo que eu já estou quase de saída e você nem se arrumou direito fedelho? 'Fedelho... Eu estou começando a perde a paciência com ela, mas no fundo eu gosto muito da minha prima, sempre me ajuda nas minhas coisas. '

- Pronto, eu vou assim mesmo, não estou desarrumando, ou estou? 'Eu tenho é medo da resposta'

- ta lindo primo, agora vamos. Eu sei que você esta morrendo de curiosidade pra saber pra onde eu vou viajar, quando chegar ao aeroporto eu vou falar, alias, quando eu estiver indo para o avião. risos'O que ela esta aprontando?'

- Eu estou curioso... Você querer viajar assim der repente, e nem dizer pra onde vai para todo mundo de casa, você com o correr dos anos vem ficado mais louca do que eu pensei. 'Agora segura a Meiling!risos'

- Eu não vou escutar suas brincadeiras me chamando de louca varrida e esposa maluca, meu marido vai comigo e eu quero fazer uma segunda lua de mel com ele, por isso não me venha com essas coisas, viu? Seu fedelho!'Nem vou dizer nada... '

- Se não fosse lua de mel eu iria com você, e alem do mais, estou com algumas papeladas sobre a filial do Japão, eu que vou ficar por lá e você sabe disso.

- Risos Eu sei primo, que filial é essa, você quer encontrar a doce Sakura e não tem coragem de admitir! 'Ela esta pegando pesado... '

- Ta Meiling! Vamos se não você e o Lyan perdem o avião!'Falei isso morrendo do que a prima tinha falado, fazia tempo que eu não via a menina dos meus sonhos. '

- Então vamos logo. 'Saiu uma Meiling rindo de min e saindo apressada para o meu carro. '

Peguei as chaves e sai correndo para o carro, já estava quase em cima da hora do vôo e eu não tinha nem saído de casa ainda com a minha prima. Engraçado, depois de tanto tempo, pela primeira vez Meiling me escondia alguma coisa, eu estou me roendo de curiosidade pra saber onde essa menina levada vai passar a sua segunda lua de mel com o marido e fazer um lindo sobrinho pra min e um neto para a mãe. Fui dirigindo o mais rápido possível para o aeroporto, ela e Lyan falavam com alguns amigos da viajem inesperada para o Japão, ela ria alto e dizia que teriam uma surpresa em breve.

Cheguei ao aeroporto, ainda bem que faltavam 15 minutos para as cinco e meia, eu ainda poderia me despedir da minha prima, sentirei saudades dela, de suas travessuras...

- Priminho... Vou sentir saudades 'falou ela logo me abraçando. '

- Também sua barulhenta, toma cuidado dela em Lyan! 'Falei alfinetando Meiling. '

- Eu sei pequeno lobo, não se preocupe que a sua prima esta em boas mãos, você sabe disso. 'Dei um sorriso sem graça. '

- Bom, eu acho que já esta na hora não é Lyan? Eu vou trazer Noticias da 'pequena' Sakura pra você primo, parece que daqui a três semanas em Tomoeda ocorrera um lindo festival sobre a vida, e sabe como é... se virando e indo para dentro do avião'Eu não pude acreditar no que ouvi. '

- Eu não acredito no que eu ouvi prima... O que foi que você disse?' Falei assustado e ao mesmo tempo com ódio da Meiling, por que ela não me falou que iria para o Japão?'

- Vou repetir: eu vou ver Sakura Kinomoto. Como ela deve estar com 27 anos hoje em dia? 'Entrou correndo com o marido dentro do avião'

Fiquei parado no aeroporto, não estava acreditando no que a minha prima tinha acabado de falar, ela iria encontrar a dona das cartas Clow? A dona do meu coração? Não é possível... Faz 15 anos que ninguém tem noticias de Sakura, e como ela sabe se ela ainda mora em Tomoeda? Eu sou um covarde! Tenho medo de ir encontrá-la, medo de levar um fora...

Ela avia falado que faltavam três semanas para tal festival... Eu acho que vou fazer as malas e cair de cabeça nesse amor que sinto pela minha pequena flor de cerejeira. Como ela estaria hoje? Será que deixou aquele mesmo cabelinho curto? Não nego que estou morrendo de saudades dessa menina, que não era mais menina e sim uma bela moça de lindos olhos verdes e um sorriso que só ela sabe dar. Tão cativante minha querida flor...

Resolvi sai daquele transe, e resolvi ir correndo pra casa, pegaria o ultimo vôo para o Japão, apesar de ter alguns problemas na China para resolver, deixaria de lado pelo menos por um mês e meio, esse seria o tempo ideal para conquistar a minha flor e se for de sua vontade, traze-la comigo e conhecer o 'restinho' da família.

A doce Sakura... Tanta saudade que eu sinto de você, esse amor que eu sinto por ti, só fez aumentar com o decorrer dos anos, a vontade de te ver cresce cada dia mais, mas eu sinto medo. Medo que você não me queria ver do teu lado, apesar de você ter me falado sobre os teus sentimentos quando eu estava no Japão há 15 anos atrás. Nessas horas de dor, como eu sinto falta de uma bela voz me dando conselhos sobre como eu deveria me declarar para ela, e falava que ela nunca iria perceber, por que o que era de mais bonito em sua pessoa, era a distração e a sua ingenuidade com os outros... Fiquei sabendo que Tomoyo Daidouji se casou com o Mago Clow, não pude ir ao casamento por que eu estava em um duro treinamento, faz exatamente um ano que eu cheguei desse duro treinamento e tentava abrir uma filial das empresas Li no Japão, que ate agora estava ocorrendo tudo bem.

Cheguei a casa apressado em arrumar as minhas coisas, acho que a minha mãe já sabia o que era, e deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos, que nem os do Eriol, mas aquele sorriso dizia que eu teria surpresas no Japão... Essa historia de surpresa esta me matando, corri contra o tempo e arrumei minhas coisas, mas eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa, só não sabia o que... A! Eram exatamente as passagens! Liguei rapidamente para o aeroporto e por sorte ainda tinha vagas para o próximo vôo, não avisei a minha prima que iria chegar, lhe pegaria de surpresa da mesma maneira que ela fez comigo no aeroporto.

Meu vôo sairia ás 9 da noite, comuniquei a minha família que ficaria mais ou menos dois meses fora de casa, e quando chegasse à China, resolveria todos os problemas acumulados sobre a construção da filial do Japão. Quem não gostou muito dessa historia foram os anciões sabiam que eu iria atrás da dona das cartas, não dei carta branca para eles, esses velhos! Só sabem dar dor de cabeça a qualquer alma inocente.

_Horas depois..._

Chamei um motorista para me deixar no aeroporto, minha mãe não quis ir, mas me deu um forte abraço e me disse que eu teria que ter paciência, que tudo se resolveria. Não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas eu me arrependo da ultima vez que eu não escutei a minha mãe, fiz uma besteira, que graças à aos deuses tudo deu certo, depois da besteira que eu fiz, mas isso é passado e não é importante, hoje eu quero viver o presente, e pensar em um bom futuro com a minha linda e amada Sakura e ter uma penca de filhos... Mas, ela iria me aceitar como o seu namorado? Amigo? Amante? Essa duvida pipocava na minha cabeça em quanto eu estava a caminho do aeroporto, tenho medo das respostas que eu posso receber, pela primeira vez, o futuro líder do clã Li estava com medo de alguma coisa. Mas aquilo não era qualquer coisa, era ela. Aquela que sempre vaga em meus sonhos mais íntimos.

Chegando ao aeroporto desci com minhas malas e logo embarquei.

_Sexta feira dia 17 quase 19h00min horas._

Esperava a chuva passar e nada, estava ficando preocupada.

Caia sem parar, então resolvi ir para casa na chuva mesmo, troquei de roupa dei boa noite a todos e pedi desculpas para a Naomi, que eu não poderia ficar para a sua festa, teria alguns assuntos para resolver, lhe dei um feliz aniversario, e um sorriso forçado, eu não estava legal, mas alguma coisa me dizia para ir nesse karaokê, eu espero que nenhuma das meninas me faça cantar.

Peguei e a minha bicicleta e sai correndo na chuva, morrendo de medo de tomar um tombo por sorte cheguei rapidamente em casa, e sem nenhum problema no caminho.

Eu estava um caco, cheguei em casa toda molhada e sai correndo pro banheiro pra tomar um banho quente e trocar essa roupa molhada, e de novo eu estava atrasada, como sempre. Eu não tomo jeito com questão de atraso, quando eu estudava de manha eu sempre bolava na cama, só acordava quando meu pai vinha me chamar e saia às pressas de dentro do quarto, e quando eu chegava lá em baixo meu me esperava com a cara mais lavada do mundo me chamando de monstrenga, como eu tenho horror desse apelido, eu me sinto aqueles monstros que passam na tevê, mas nem por isso eu me dava por vencida, eu lhe dava um chute na canela bem dado que ele saia mancando pra faculdade, meu pai só ria da situação e acha engraçado o jeito que eu e Touya brigávamos.

Essa noite eu queria estar bonita, tinha uma divida se mesma que dizia que eu precisava sair pra esquecer essa depressão, se o menino chinês quisesse ficar comigo, ele já teria ido atrás de min... Mas eu não me imagino namorando com outro rapaz a não ser ele, não sei o que beijar, por que eu nunca beijei na vida, as meninas dizem que se sentem nas nuvens com a mistura de sensações e de desejos que elas sentem pelos seus parceiros. Só eu que não sei o que e ser ama, mas eu sei o que é amar, mesmo sem ser correspondida.

Resolvi corta o barato dos meus pensamentos e pensar no que eu iria vestir pra sair, então resolvi usar uma blusa de lã cola alta rosa clara, uma calça preta meio colada meio boca de sino e deixar os cabelos soltos e fazer alguns cachos nas pontas e uma bota para terminar com o visual. Pronto era assim que eu ia sair.

Tratei de secar rápidos meus cabelos e fazer os cachos de toalha mesmo, sai correndo para dentro do quarto, me vesti rapidamente calcei minhas botas e fui por uma maquiagem leve, pronto eu estava simples, mas estava gostando do que eu estava vestindo.

Peguei minha bolsa e a chaves do carro, um celta vermelho que eu tinha comprado ano passado e sai em rumo ao restaurante karaokê.

_Sexta feira 17 de Setembro 17h00min_

- Eu não estou esperando visita... Quem será uma hora dessas? Será que é uma das meninas querendo sair em uma chuva dessas?

Toquei a campainha de novo, será que a minha prima estava dormindo? Ou estava fazendo outra coisa com o seu marido? Bem, ela abriu a porta.

- Shaoran! Você? Aproveitou que eu estava aqui não é? 'Eu comecei a ri, mas eu estava com a cara mais lavada do mundo. '

- Prima, eu resolvi atrás do que e meu.

- Você nem sabe se a Sakura ta namorando? Como é que você diz que ela e sua?'Acho que falei demais. '

Fiquei calado e entrei em casa, se ela tivesse namorando tudo bem, se fosse da vontade dela seriamos apenas amigos, mas se ela não tivesse... Claro que eu iria conquistá-la custe o que custar.

- Bom nem eu sei como a Sakura ta, mas hoje você quer sair comigo? As meninas estão me aprontando uma surpresa... Você não quer ir ao karaokê hoje não? Vamos vai ser divertido! 'Era ate uma boa idéia... '

- agora com que roupa eu vou? Estou morrendo de frio... Ainda bem que trouxe roupas quentes, você sabe como eu detesto o frio e o inverno esta chegando aos poucos.

- Anda, vamos sair ás sete e meia, não quero chegar atrasada. Viu? Vê se não vai se aprontar demais. 'Ri desses ultimo comentário. '

- esse Shaoran não muda, sempre alfinetando a prima. 'Ele me entendia perfeitamente e ria das coisas que eu fazia com Meiling'

- Você quer comer alguma coisa lobinho? rindo tem comida na dispensa. 'Lobinho eu sei quem é... '

- Eu vou pegar algo fácil pra comer, eu vou descansa um pouco, e arrumar meu quarto.

Era tão bom sentir o clima de Tomoeda novamente, eu nem lembrava direito como era, mas eu sentia saudades daqui, apesar de esta chovendo e fazendo frio, eu não me importava, iria atrás dela.

Será que ela vai me reconhecer? Eu apenas diz aumentar de tamanho não mudei muita coisa, anão ser agora ter um corpo malhado porem bonito e barba que a quinze anos atrás eu não tinha, do jeito que a Sakura é, se nós dois não fossemos apresentados ela não saberia quem eu sou, mas é por isso que eu gosto dela.

Peguei uma foto que avia batido no parque, quando fomos atrás da carta vácuo, observei aquele sorrisinho discreto, seu rosto vermelhinho e aqueles lindos olhos verdes, nos tais que eu nunca me cansaria de ficar olhando para eles. Ficaria olhando aqueles olhos, cujo e a cor de uma jade, sem me cansar, e ela fitando meus olhos cor de chocolate, nos quais sempre falam que é um olhar frio, mas para os que me conhecem bem, é um olhar acolhedor e penetrante... Estava ficando com sono...

_19h30min_

- SHAORAN! ACORDA MENINO LEVADO! 'Ai minha cabeça... '

- O que foi sua feia? Não precisa gritar comigo sua... Louca!rindo 'Vou levar bronca agora. '

- Você já sabe que horas são? EM? SÃO SETE E MEIA DA NOITE! NÃO TEM VERGONHA NÃO DE FICAR DORMINDO ATE UMA HORA DESSAS?' Opa. '

Levantei-me e sai correndo pra dentro do banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, tirei a barba e fui me arrumar. Eu estava pensando no que eu ia vestir, bem. Então eu resolvi ir com uma blusa de gola alta preta uma calça verde musgo e um sapato preto, e um, sobretudo preto. Quando Meiling me viu, disse que eu estava impecável.

- Shao... Se eu não fosse casada eu te agarrava! Eu juro! rindo você ta muito lindo priminho... 'Fiquei muito vermelho como comentário da Meiling, mas estava pronto pra encontrar Sakura. '

Então vamos, esta chovendo e deve está muito engarrafado lá fora e nós já estamos atrasados, seu dorminhoco. 'Ri desse ultimo comentário que a prima fez e sai do quarto'

Saímos correndo do prédio, ainda bem que Meiling já tinha alugado um carro aqui no Japão, estava parando de chover aos poucos, mas ainda bem que o transito não estava tão engarrafado como cinco da tarde e dava pra chegar a tempo do encontro que Meiling ia.

Chegando lá eu estava rindo discretamente, um cara cantava Radio ga ga do queen, ele era tão desafinado que eu ficava com vontade de ri, depois um grupo de meninas e um mulher que aparentava ter cinco meses de gravidez estava sentada rindo das outras em quanto eu observava o homem ao seu lado, hora quem poderia ser, era Eriol e a Tomoyo, por essa eu não esperava, Tomoyo estava com um barrigão e um sorriso de ponta a ponta, fomos ate a mesa falar com os nossos amigos de tempos de escola.

- Olha a china ai! 'Falava uma mulher de óculos que certamente era Naoko meio bêbada. '

- Gente! Há quanto tempo que saudades, vocês não mudaram nada... Meu deus! Tomoyo como você esta linda grávida! Essa barriga linda! 'Gritava Meiling animada vendo as amigas'

- Meiling, não mudou nada, continua a mesma menina de sempre, animada que só. 'Falava Tomoyo calmamente com um dos seus doces sorrisos. '

- Vocês sabiam que na Grécia antiga quando as pessoas encontravam seus amigos... AI! Ta pronto parei 'Essas historias, só poderiam ser do Yamazaki, e aquela que lhe deu um cutucão só poderia ser Chiharu. '

- Bem meninas, esse aqui e meu marido, e esse é o Shaoran, cai entre nós, ele não esta um gato? 'Fiquei vermelho com o comentário de Meiling e ri um pouco'

- Oi pessoal, quanto tempo. 'Falei rindo. '

- Li! 'Gritava Yamazaki vindo me abraça feliz em ter seu amigo de volta. '

- Oi pra você também Yamazaki, Oi Chiharu, vejo que Yamazaki ainda conta mentiras. 'Falava rindo da situação. '

- Li! Como você cresceu! Sou eu Rika! 'Como ela mudou, eu em, estava meio gordinha. '

- Cadê o Professor? Esta tudo bem com vocês dois? 'Perguntei animado'

- Estamos bem, estamos esperando o nosso segundo filho! Ele teve que viajar e Kirika esta em casa com a baba. 'Segundo? Assustei-me, mas depois sorri '.

- Shaoran, á quanto tempo não? 'Falava eriol com aquele sorriso que eu tinha horror. '

- Oi pra você também Eriol rindo

- Naoko cadê a minha surpresa? Você disse que tinha uma surpresa pra min... Cadê? 'Cobrava Meiling apressada. '

- já são oito e meia e nem sinal da Sakura, será que ela me deu outro bolo? Eu não acredito. Ela vive dando bolo em todo mundo, a resposta "a desculpa amiga, mas eu tinha que ensaia para o festival." riso essa florzinha não toma jeito! 'Sakura dando bolo?'

- Como ela deve estar? Eu não a vi no casamento de Tomoyo... Tinha tanta gente que eu não consegui ver ela. 'Eu estava preocupado... '

- Calma gente, ela já deve estar chegando, com essa chuva deve estar engarrafado. 'Falava Tomoyo tentando acalmar Meiling e Naoko. '

Rika se levantou e deu um sorriso e falou.

- Olha quem vem vindo ali! 'Todo mundo olhou para onde Rika estava apontando. '

Era Sakura, perdida na multidão de gente, procurando as meninas naquele meio, achava que elas estavam por ali, mas não depois ela viu Rika acenando e sorriu.

Aquela era a pequena Sakura? Eu fiquei assustado.

Ela se aproximava, ela estava linda... Chegando à mesa ela viu Tomoyo e tomou um susto! E falou:

- Todo mundo sabia que a Tomoyo estava aqui e eu não sabia, e ainda por cima com essa barriga? 'Ela fala rindo. '

- você esta encantadora! Esses cabelos estão lindos! Da ultima vez que nós duas nos vimos ele estava menor, mas pelo que eu to vendo... Ai! Seu corpo ta tão lindo amiga! 'Falava Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando. '

- Sua atrasada, não me reconhece não? Seu eu mulher! Meiling! rindo e quase chorando de felicidade'é agora Shaoran Li, te prepara. '

- Não acredito. Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras... MULHER! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! chorando de felicidade por céus! O que te trás aqui? Veio ver essa menina aqui foi?se jogando em cima de Meiling e lhe dando um abraço'Como ela era linda... '

- O Sakura... Continua a mesma se sempre venha deixa eu te mostrar uma surpresa aqui. 'Ela apontou pra min e pro Lyan, socorro! '

- Oi meninos, como vão? 'Deu um sorriso lindo, quase que eu a pego ali e lhe dou um beijo de tirar o fôlego. '

- Olha Sakura, esse é meu marido Lyan, e esse... Você não reconhece não é? Sua avoada!'Eu apenas sorri, seria o que deus quiser. '

Ela se sentou na cadeira parecia passar um pouco mal, ela estava pálida, meu deus! O que foi que eu fiz com ela?

- é muita surpresa meu deus! se levanta e da um abraço no amigo há quanto tempo Li, como vai? rindo 'Ela me abraçou, claro que eu logo a abracei. '

- Oi Sakura, há quanto tempo... Não é? Você mudou muito, esta tão linda, será que essa menina tem namorado? 'Falei brincando, mas é claro que aquela pergunta tinha um fundo de verdade, queria saber se ela tinha ou não. '

- Essa não arruma namorado por que não quer Shaoran, linda do jeito que é, e quem não namoraria uma bela bailarina? Parece um anjo dançando Shaoran, você deveria ver... 'Ela era bailarina? Essa eu não sabia! Falou Naoko rindo, e eu vi uma sakura vermelha. '

- Há deixa pra lá... 'Falou ela emburrada. '

- Quem será a próxima vitima do karaokê? Em? Eu sempre canto vocês são muito moles... É a Meiling que vai cantar hoje! 'Naoko falava meio bêbada, como é que ela consegue beber tanto?'

Os que estavam em pé se sentaram rindo, eu sentei do lado da Sakura, era sorte demais pra um dia só, ela estava tão linda, ela era alta, tinha mais ou menos 1,72 de altura... Estou ficando louco. Ainda sentindo esse perfume perto de min, ela me deixa maluco.

- Meiling! Canta essa musica aqui o! Crazy little called love do queen, muito boa essa musica! 'Naoko realmente já estava bêbada. '

- Ta certo! Eu vou!ria essa musica e pra Sakura e Shaoran! Segura essa!

Sorri, eu olhei Sakura de rabo de olho e ri um pouco, ela estava vermelha, então Meiling subiu e começou a cantar.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Eu fiquei olhando pra Sakura, ela observava Meiling e cantava junto com ela da mesa, ela realmente tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, que não tinha namorado o que era melhor ainda... Será que ela me espetou por causa daquela promessa antiga? Se ela soubesse que eu vim por causa dela... Ela não tem idéia como eu a quero, de corpo e alma.

_This thing (this thing) called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (woo woo)_

_It jives (woo woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Eriol me observava junto de Tomoyo, eu apenas sorri para eles. Esse sorriso foi como se eu estivesse pedindo ajuda para eles, queria ela a todo meu custo, queria levá-la para a China e apresentar a dona das cartas para os anciões, já que as minhas irmãs e minha mãe já conhecem esse anjo caído do céu. Agora observando bem ela, tenho saudade dos tempos de criança quando nós dois caçávamos cartas mágicas e quando ela transformava em cartas Sakura.

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to Rock'n'Roll_

_She drives my crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweal_

Esse nome lhe caia perfeitamente. Sakura é um nome de uma flor, linda e meiga. A minha pequena queria tanto que você soubesse que o meu amor por você só fez aumentar com o correr dos anos...

_I gotta be cool relax get hip!_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Eu sou um guerreiro que sente saudades. Queria tanto que você lesse meus pensamentos, seria tão fácil...

_I gotta be cool relax get hip!_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready _

_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love..._

A musica acabou e todos bateram palmas para Meiling. Que estava radiante lá em cima, apesar de ser um pouco desafinada, mas todos ali estavam apenas por diversão. Ela desceu do palco rindo e falava.

- É sua vez Sakura! Pode ir lá cantar!' Eu comecei a ri. '

- O não... O que eu irei cantar dessa vez? Eu disse que eu não ia cantar, mas já que a Meiling ta aqui é um motivo bom rindo Vou cantar Hotel Califórnia!

- Sakura, essa musica e muito antiga! Mas é muito boa! 'É melhor levar a Naoko pra casa. '

Bem ela subiu vermelha, rindo um pouco e esperou a musica começar...

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair _

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air _

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light _

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim _

_I had to stop for the night _

_There she stood in the doorway; _

_I heard the mission bell _

_And I was thinking to myself, _

_'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell' _

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way _

_There were voices down the corridor, _

_I thought I heard them say..._

Ela cantava meio rindo, era lindo observa-la morrendo de vergonha, ela estava melhor. Quando ela chegou parecia estar triste, mas agora ela estava com o espírito totalmente deferente. Quando chegaram ao refrão todos cantavam rindo, por que a musica eram muito antiga, todos da mesa conheciam.

_**Welcome to the Hotel California **_

_**Such a lovely place **_

_**Such a lovely face **_

_**Plenty of room at the Hotel California **_

_**Any time of year, you can find it here**_

Todo mundo gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, eu estava rindo, muito por sinal, ate a minha prima estranhou, mas sabia por que eu estava rindo, sabia por que eu estava realmente feliz, eu estava feliz por esta ali perto dela, perto das pessoas que eu gosto.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends _

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends _

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. _

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

Depois que ela cantou essa parte, faltou energia no local todos começaram a gritar, eu fiquei preocupado, onde esta Sakura? Concentrei-me aos poucos e senti sua aura, fui buscá-la naquele palco.

Assim que cheguei, eu á abracei tão forte e não pude me conter, toquei meus lábios com os dela, passava a mão em seus cabelos perfumados, e ela correspondia o beijo, ela sabia que era eu. Eu tenho certeza. Será que ela ainda gosta de min? Eu tenho tanto medo de levar um não.

Eu a segurei pela mão calado e levei-a pra perto da mesa, lá eu soltei sua mão e fiquei mais afastado dela.

A energia voltou, Eriol segurava Tomoyo preocupada, Rika, Chiharu e Yamazaki estavam segurando Naoko que tinha melado o chão todo de cerveja, Meiling estava abraçada com o Marido e Sakura, parecia tão assustada, tocava os lábios com a ponta dos dedos...

- Eu acho que vou indo, amanha... Tenho ensaio, não posso faltar me desculpem boa noitesai meio correndo.

O que foi que eu fiz?

helloowww!! Esse é meu primeiro fic :D esta ai o cap 01! Espero que curtam beijokas :

Desculpem-me pelos erros ortográficos é que eu não tenho ninguém pra revisar meus textos...


	2. Sensações

**Sensações **

Que beijo... Bom? Senti-me nas nuvens... Esse beijo de certa foi especial, alias foi o meu primeiro beijo, de qualquer forma ele seria especial. Será que foi ele? Cumprindo a tal promessa...?

Sai correndo de lá, não queria dar brechas para Tomoyo perguntar 'o que esta acontecendo Sakura? Você esta tão pálida?' Me dirigi ao carro e sai para onde deus quisesse me levar. Mas uma coisa eu já sabia, Eriol já sabia que ia acontecer isso, como sempre, ele sabe de tudo. Mas... Será que ele vai contar pra Tomoyo? Eu nunca escondi nada de Tomoyo, mas eu queria contar a ela, não queria que ela ficasse sabendo o que aconteceu pela boca de outra pessoa, que essa pessoa certamente era Eriol.

Eu correspondi o beijo.

Ele era tão puro, e sem segundas intenções, a única coisa que eu me recordava era do perfume dele, que não me era estranho.

Resolvi parar de drama por causa de um beijo e resolvi ir pra casa, já estava ficando tarde e eu já passei por situações demais para um só dia, depois de ter encontrado Shaoran Li, essa noite eu teria um sono perfeito, que há muito tempo eu não tinha.

Era tão bom vê-lo por aqui, era tão bom fita-lo dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate, ele ficou tão lindo com o passar dos anos, ele já não era mais um menino que eu conheci anos atrás e que caçava cartas comigo, agora ele era um homem.

Era raro ver ele sorri e imagine ri, aquele sorrisinho que ele sempre me dava... Não sei como explicar a sensação que eu tive quando eu o vi rindo, eu o achei tão... Atraente. Certamente ele já teria uma companheira. Eu fiquei me guardando todos esses anos, só esperando ele, que ele me beija-se, me abraçasse, me fizesse de mulher... Eram pensamentos que com o decorrer dos anos aumentavam. Minha esperança com que ele voltasse para Tomoeda era tanta que dispensei vários convites de namoro e ate mesmo de casamento.

Eu não quero mais sofrer, acho que já chega, eu vou atrás de Shaoran Li nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu irei fazer nessa minha vida pacata. Vai ser duro, mas eu tenho que tentar, ele já esta aqui, um passo grande já foi dado, agora era conquistar o coração daquele gato selvagem.

Ri com esse meu pensamento, me referindo a Shaoran de 'gato selvagem' estou voltando a minha adolescência chamando os garotos de gatinhos ou ate mesmo de fofinhos. Eu me lembro que os meninos chegavam com aquela cantada barata 'e ai gatinha qual vai ser? Vamos sair para um filmezinho? ' Era a cara dos meninos na minha época de colegial, ate mesmo de faculdade.

Cheguei em casa e pus o carro para dentro, a noite estava fria, já eram mais ou menos meia noite, se eu ainda morasse com o meu irmão, certamente essa hora ele já tinha colocado a policia atrás de min. Por um lado era bom morar sozinha, por outro não. Por um lado, eu não vou ter um irmão me enchendo à paciência me chamando de monstrenga e olhando sempre para o relógio quando eu sair de casa, mas para o outro, eu não tinha com quem conversar, esse era o ponto maior, às vezes eu queria conversar com alguém sobre o passado como card captor e sobre o menino que roubou meu coração ou ate mesmo sobre outras coisas.

Assim que eu entrei em casa tranquei a porta, joguei a minha bolsa no sofá e fui correndo direto pro meu quarto de um sorriso de ponta a ponta, me joguei em cima da cama e comecei a ri sozinha, fazia muito tempo que eu ria daquela maneira, e como se a minha alegria estivesse voltado apenas por causa dele.

Meiling estava linda, estava parecia que nem aquelas atrizes de cinema norte americano e o seu marido então! Combinava perfeitamente com ela, finalmente minha amiga chinesa tinha encontrado a felicidade com outra pessoa. Por que, pelo que eu me lembre, ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo seu primo, mas pelo que eu pude observar eles pareciam se amar muito. Às vezes eu fico com um pouco de inveja das meninas, todas tem namorado e agora são felizes, eu não fico com inveja de não ter um namorado, mas sim da felicidade delas.

Eu estava um trapo! Eu ainda tenho que dar aula pela manha, e depois... Só deus sabe o que eu vou fazer.

Eu resolvi trocar de roupa e ir dormi, mas quando eu ia fazer isso meu celular toca.

- Quem fala? 'Bem, o número eu não conhecia... '

- Sou eu Sakura, a Meiling, HEY! Amanha você vai estar livre? 'Lá vem bomba... '

- Eu vou estar livre só 11 da manha, por quê? Quer sair?

- Bem, eu queria umas aulinhas de ballet sabe... Eu queria aprender sempre achei tão lindo! 'A Meiling querendo saber dançar ballet? Essa nova!'

- Tudo bem, amiguinha, mas que horas você quer que eu apareça na sua casa? E me diz o endereço também... 'Bem, ate que não seria uma má idéia. '

- A gente ainda ta no mesmo lugar de 15 anos atrás sua maluquinha e... Eu tenho outra coisa pra te pedir. 'Outro pedido? Meu deus... '

- Er... Sabe... Você não quer almoçar com a gente amanha não? Vai ser divertido! Precisamos colocar o papo em dia...

- Tudo bem, meio dia e meia ta bom?

- Está perfeito! Vê se não fura em! Vou indo amiga que eu estou cansada, nós já chegamos em casa agora, beijos ate.

- Tchau Mei! Ate amanha!

Desliguei e fui me trocar. Essa Meiling, querendo aprender ballet? Essa e nova... Mas eu não vejo nada demais ela querer aprender, eu acho que ela vai pegar rápido já que ela fazia artes marciais já e um bom começo.

Troquei-me, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto...

Fiquei inquieto nesse karaokê, depois que ela saiu perdeu completamente a graça. Cutuquei a minha prima e falei bem baixinho no seu ouvido, 'Argh! Meiling eu quero ir pra casa, vamos, eu estou cansado e eu acho que hoje eu fiz uma besteira. ' Espero que ela diga 'Ate mais garotas!' Bem, mas eu não considero besteira o que eu fiz...

- Bem meninas eu vou indo... Tomoyo, você disse que queria ir lá em casa pegar um negocio não era? 'E a Tomoyo ia lá pra casa? Que historia é essa? '

- Ó sim querida! Vamos. Sabe depois que você me disse que ia me mostrar, estou curiosa... Vamos? 'Como é? Eu já to entendendo a da Meiling '

- Então, outro dia a gente se vê, eu quero mostra a Lyan como é Tomoeda amanha, e eu espero que ele goste! 'Vamos logo sua maluquinha... '

- Boa noite meninas, ate outro dia, espero que a gente se encontre mais vezes. 'Falei doido pra sair e saber o que é que a Tomoyo ia fazer lá em casa, e uma hora dessas. '

- Vamos Tomoyo, eu to te esperando lá no estacionamento, beijos meninas! Ate outro dia!

Bem, nós saímos do karaokê e fomos ao estacionamento.

Depois que Meiling viu Tomoyo junto de Eriol, ela deu um sinal que os dois a seguissem. Entramos no carro e demos à partida e fomos direto para casa. Nunca vi Meiling dirigir tão rápido desse jeito, por céus! Era tão serio assim o que ela queria dar pra Tomoyo ou era uma armação? Eu acho mais provável que essas duas armarem pra cima de min e de Sakura, já que Tomoyo mesmo grávida, nunca perderia uma oportunidade dessas, filmar o nosso encontro depois de 15 anos, eu esperava mais privacidade já que eu queria fazer algo... A mais com minha pequena flor.

Chegamos em casa, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

Esperamos Tomoyo se aproximar, depois que ela chegou mais perto, entramos no elevador, mas estavam todos calados. Quando chegamos ao apartamento...

- O MEU DEUS! 'Gritava Tomoyo com os seus olhinhos brilhando. ' Ela esta T-Ã-O L-I-N-D-A cantando naquele karaokê, nem parece mais àquela menina distraída! Ó que meigo!

- Calma Tomoyo, não esqueça que você esta grávida e... 'Falei tentando acalma-la'

- Como... Como... Eu posso ter calma? O namoradinho da minha amiga esta de volta, e ela vai ser a mesma garota feliz de 15 anos atrás! E muita emoção! Mas... 'Esse olhar da Tomoyo me assusta. ' EU VOU FILMAR VOCÊS MESMO DE BARRIGA! É meu dever filmar a Sakura em todos os momentos e... Vai ser o dia mais especial pra min e pra ela! Vai arrumar seu primeiro namorado? Isso não é emocionante? 'Alguém segura a Tomoyo! '

- Bem eu já tenho um plano... Bem, eu sempre quis aprender ballet... Será minha oportunidade! E... Melhor, chama-la para me dar umas aulinhas, e... Vamos inventar uma desculpa bem esfarrapada e deixar ela e o Shaoran sozinhos! 'Hum, to começando a gostar da idéia. '

- Meu caro descendente, eu sei o que você fez lá no karaokê, e fiquei muito feliz, não tenha medo, que tudo vai se resolver. 'Ele e esses sorrisos... '

Olhei desconfiado para Eriol, bem. Ele já sabia o que eu tinha feito.

- Eu gostei da idéia, e vocês? Shaoran também tem que aprovar! Diga-me o que achou? 'Ate o marido da minha prima ta nessa? Que é isso!'

- Olha. 'Falei bem sério. ' Eu sei que vocês querem me ajudar, tudo bem, eu aceito esse plano, mas não forcem minha flor a nada! Vocês tão me ouvindo?

- Ta seu chato! Eu vou ligar pra ela. Diga-me o numero Tomoyo. ' Seja o que deus quiser! '

- É esse aqui.

- Estou discando lari lá lá lá...

- Ela atendeu! 'Falou Meiling bem baixinho. ' Sou eu Sakura, a Meiling, HEY! Amanha você vai estar livre? Hum... Bem, eu queria umas aulinhas de ballet sabe... Eu queria aprender sempre achei tão lindo! Há... A gente ainda ta no mesmo lugar de 15 anos atrás sua maluquinha e... Eu tenho outra coisa pra te pedir. 'Depois que Meiling falou isso, me arrepiei todo. ' Er... Sabe... Você não quer almoçar com a gente amanha não? Vai ser divertido! Precisamos colocar o papo em dia... Está perfeito! Vê se não fura em! Vou indo amiga que eu estou cansada, nós já chegamos em casa agora, beijos ate. 'Finalmente ela desligou. '

- E ai, fala logo que eu tenho que preparar a minha câmera escondida! Hohohoho! 'O não... '

- YES! Ela Topou, eu ainda vou ter que fazer o almoço pra mais um... Ela vem almoçar aqui com a gente, e depois do almoço ela disse que me daria as aulas, mas sabe, quando surge um problema fora de casa e... Não da pra ter aula? Que pena Sakurinha! Mas eu marquei um chá com a Tomoyo e tinha esquecido, por que não faz companhia ao Shaoran? Vocês deveriam por os assuntos em dia! 'Essas duas estão me assustando!'

- Nós duas sempre nos demos tão bem Meiling, somos uma dupla e tanto!

- Agora Tomoyo, se você quer por câmeras escondidas, coloque o mais rápido possível... 'Ate o Lyan? O mundo esta perdido. '

- Olha Tomoyo, ela só aparece meio dia e meia, como ela sempre se atrasa, uma hora. Então coloque as coisas de manha, e pelo amor de deus! No quarto do Shaoran não, se eles forem fazer um sexo selvagem, for filmado é invasão de privacidade! 'Ah não! Fiquei todo vermelho com esse comentário! '

- Menos prima, você esta louca, olha que eu te deixo aqui no Japão dentro de um hospício em!

- Menos é você, primo. Já esta mais que na hora de você da uma agarrada na Sakura, e pedir ela em casamento. Era para vocês dois esperarem o segundo filho de vocês. 'Não vou dar mais trela. '

- Bem, já que está tudo resolvido eu vou para casa arrumar meu equipamento, e vocês dois se se comportem. Ajude-me a levantar aqui amor...

- Boa noite. Amanha vai ser engraçado. 'Eu já disse que eu não suporto essas coisas do Eriol? ' Vamos minha querida, esta tarde, e o teu inglês esta morto de cansado e doido por uma cama.

Os dois se levantaram, se despediram e foram embora. A Tomoyo realmente não mudou nada, agora em questão que eu quero um pouco de privacidade com a Sakura... Eu acho que Eriol vai falar com ela, afinal, eu acho que a gente tem muita coisa pra conversar, e amanha será o grande dia, eu assim espero.

Eu estava morrendo de sono e... Amanha vou encontrar com ela, falar pra ela que eu a amo e perguntar se ela quer ser a mulher da minha vida, que por causa dela se tornou colorida.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, vesti um short e sentei em minha cama, e vi uma fotografia jogada em cima de uma cômoda.

Peguei em minhas mãos e sorri. Queria ficar com ela, era tudo que eu queria nessa vida.

Resolvi me deitar e colocar a fotografia no lugar, e amanha seria um dia e tanto. Fiquei pensando no beijo que eu roubei dela era tão bom...

_Sábado 18 de Setembro. _

Acordei com o barulho do telefone, era Mayuko, me avisando que não teria mais ensaio pela manhã, por que uma das garotas tinha passado mal e não sairia completa a dança.

Resolvi dormi mais um pouquinho...

Abri meus olhos e vi que já era tarde, me levantei e dei um belo sorriso! Eu nem acredito que já são... AH NÃO! Perdi a hora! Ai meu deus!

Sai correndo para dentro do banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, sai do banheiro escovando os meus dentes para dentro do quarto, comecei a me trocar, mas vi que a espuma da pasta estava escorregando no meu rosto e corri para o banheiro de novo pra cuspir, aproveitei peguei minha escova de cabelo e comecei a escová-los em quanto eu corria novamente para o quarto, olhei para o relógio, CRUZES! Já eram uma e meia! Com que cara eu vou chegar lá? Ai, ai, ai! Peguei uma calça preta de lycra com a boca meio aberta, uma blusa de alça meio fina preta colada, uma blusa branca com uma foto de uma bailarina em preto e branco e como toque final um tênis. Vesti-me rapidinho e arrumei a minha mochila, levei dois pares de sapatilhas se caso Meiling precisasse de uma, eu lhe emprestaria, também peguei outra roupa, minha escova de cabelo, aqueles velhos produtos de limpeza corporal e sai em nas pressas. Tranquei a casa rapidamente e fui num pulo só pra dentro do carro, estava tão atrasada que eu não iria de bicicleta.

Chegando lá, pedi que avisassem que eu tinha chegado. O porteiro era um senhor muito simpático. Peguei o elevador e fui ao andar indicado pelo porteiro, assim que sai do elevador, dei de cara com uma Meiling nervosa, querendo me fuzilar, bem eu? Apenas sorri morrendo de vergonha e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Kinomoto Sakura... ISSO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR? Duas e quinze da tarde! É sacanagem!

- O er... Bem, o que acontece se eu te falar que eu dormi ate agora? Você acreditaria em min? 'Falei isso totalmente sem jeito. Mas fazer o que? Dormi é tão... Bom. '

- Bem que eu suspeitei! Você dorme feito uma pedra! Eu em! Ligamos para o seu celular mais de cinco vezes e você não atendia? Bem que aquele boneco falava, que o mundo poderia acabar lá fora e você não acordaria! 'Ai que vergonha. ' Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá! Entre, eu fiz um almoço especial! Espero que goste!

- Tudo bem Meiling-chan, Mas... Desculpe-me pelo atraso, é que eu nunca tomo jeito mesmo. 'Dei um sorriso sincero. '

- Deixa de ladainha e entre! 'Falou Meiling com o mesmo jeito mandão. '

Entrei dentro da casa e vi o marido de Meiling, Lyan assistindo um programa na tevê, mas onde estaria ele? Olhei discretamente para os cantos da casa e não o vi... Senti-me frustrada. Acho que ele deve ter saído para um passeio ou algo do tipo. Comecei a dar falta de alguma coisa, quando eu peguei no meu cabelo, senti que ele estava solto, eu gostava do meu cabelo solto, mas para dançar era extremamente complicado, como agora eu tenho o cabelo comprido, às vezes pregava no corpo ou então uma mexa entrava nos meus olhos e incomodava bastante.

Meiling olhou para min e eu sorri, resolvi segui-la ate a cozinha, mas antes de tentar chegar lá, levei um grito 'SUA SAFADINHA! VOCÊ E VISITA VA ASSISTIR A TELEVISÃO! ' Ai meu ouvidinho, tudo bem ela era mandona, mas também não precisava gritar.

Dirigi-me a sala e fiquei surpresa.

Vi que ele estava rindo de alguma coisa engraçada da televisão junto de Lyan. Ele era realmente atraente, resolvi corta aquele feitiço e fui falar com os meninos e me desculpar pelo atraso. Eu acho que vou comprar um despertador novo! Esse ai parece que não me acordar mais, e eu não quero mais passar vexame...

- Meninos! Desculpem pelo atraso! É que eu dormi feito uma pedra sabe? 'Falei morrendo de vergonha. '

- Bom dia, ou quer dizer, boa tarde Kinomoto, você dorme como uma pedra em? Tentamos te ligar varias vezes e você nada de dar sinal, pensávamos que tinha acontecido algum imprevisto... 'Sorri vermelha, o marido da minha amiga sabia me deixar desconcertada. '

- Bom, comece me chamando de Sakura, por favor, senhor Chang. 'Sorri. '

- Esta bem pequena Sakura, então me chame de Lyan, eu já disse que eu não gosto de formalidades? Pois bem, eu detesto. 'Ele riu e se levantou do sofá e sorriu. Aproximou-se e me deu um abraço amigo, como se eu já fosse um membro da família dele. ' Sua sapeca!

- Sapeca nada! Deixa-me falar com o meu amigo que eu não falei com ele ainda. 'Vi Shaoran que estava sério, mas depois sorriu. ' Oi Shoran! 'Falei morrendo de vergonha, mas sorrindo. '

- Oi Sakura! Você realmente não muda... Passa-se quinze anos e você nem me da um abraço? 'Um abraço? Ele se levantou e veio em minha direção, e me de um abraço firme, diferente, era com amor, carinho ternura... Claro que eu logo o abracei. '

- Eu ainda chego atrasada nos cantos, como sempre. Mas eu sou assim! Fazer o que! 'Ele riu com esse comentário quando me soltou me deu um beijo no rosto, claro que eu fiquei toda vermelha e não entendi por que Lyan estava rindo... Mas, quem liga? '

- Olha Sakura, se você não tivesse chegado agora, a Meiling tinha quebrado a casa, ela disse que se você tivesse furado com ela você iria sofrer as conseqüências. 'Falou Lyan morrendo de ri. '

- Bom, o importante é que eu estou aqui não é? Agora, eu quero almoçar e logo ensinar Meiling como se fica de ponta de dedo em uma sapatilha.

- Ta falando sério? E eu que pensava que uma cordinha segurava as dançarinas quando elas estão de ponta de pés paradas... Deve doer bastante, ou você usa magia pra se equilibrar? 'Perguntava Shaoran curioso. '

- Claro que não! E alias, faz bastante tempo que eu não uso magia, se você não sabe Yue e Kero estão dentro do livro há muito tempo, depois que meu pai morreu então...

- Os guardiões dentro do livro? Sakura você não tem juízo? Algum inimigo aparece e você? Como é que fica? 'Falou ele me desaprovando. '

- Hora Shaoran! Eu acho que eu sei me virar, ou não? 'Lyan me olhava surpreso. '

- Pêra ai, Shaoran. Você me disse uma coisa... Mas eu não sabia que essa menina era a dona das cartas clow.

- É meu amigo, é ela mesma. 'Shaoran sorriu, mas logo fechou a cara. ' Mas eu ainda acho que Kerberus e Yue deveriam estar nos seus disfarces e cuidando de você, já que eu não estava aqui para fazer isso! 'Ele quer me proteger? A... Shaoran-kun... '

- Bem, como você e sua prima sumiram e não me deram noticia, irei te contar. Eu separei Yukito de Yue.

Na cozinha se ouve um som de panela caindo e uma Meiling surpresa na sala, olhando incrédula para min.

- Você fez o que? 'Perguntou Meiling, Lyan e Shaoran estavam surpresos e sem reações. '

- Eu separei Yukito de Yue. 'Falei séria, tomando postura. ' Da mesma maneira que separei Ruby Moon de Nakuru, que agora é Kinomoto Nakuru... 'Sorri para os três na sala. '

- Eu sei que a senhora Yelan me falou da dona das cartas, mas eu nunca imaginaria que você teria um enorme poder, ao ponto de separar Yue o guardião da lua do tal do Chokito.

- Wow, não é Chokito Lyan! É YU-KI-TO!

- Impressionante! 'Foi à única coisa que eu escutei Shaoran falar. '

- Mas... Vamos deixar pra lá! Meiling-chan! Eu sei que eu cheguei atrasada, mas eu estou morrendo de fome! Posso te ajudar na cozinha? 'Sorri'

- Claro Sakura! Mas sabe o que eu acho realmente dessa historia toda?

- O que Meiling-chan? 'Perguntei curiosa. '

- Apesar de você fazer essas façanhas, você continua a mesma menina tonta de sempre, ai! Que dia a Sakura vai mudar? 'Ela tem razão. '

Todos riram na sala e eu fiquei vermelha feito um pimentão, mas o que é que tem eu ser distraída? Num acho problema algum! Resolvi corta aquele clima de riso e fui pra cozinha com a Meiling. Ficamos tagarelando falando da vida, falei pra ela que meu pai tinha morrido em uma escavação no Egito, e que na época tinha sido muito doloroso, mas rapidamente eu tinha me acostumado com a idéia, não poderia ficar me martelando e tinha que viver a minha vida, olhar pra frente e fazer minhas coisas, por que eu sabia que os meus pais estavam juntos em um lugar lindo lá no céu. A chinesa apenas sorriu e disse que eu continuava como a mesma criança de quinze anos atrás, ela falou que tinha se casado há algum tempo e queria ter seu primeiro filho o mais breve possível, ela me contou que conheceu Lyan em um vale tudo, eu não estranhei quando Meiling avia falado que tinha conhecido no tal ambiente, por que eu sabia que a minha amiga de longas datas adorava lutar junto com o primo. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje eles dois lutando juntos para pegar a carta twins, foi legal aquele dia, vi que os dois tinham uma habilidade e tanto.

Fazia tempo que eu não conversava com alguém sobre as coisas do passado, eu sabia que não poderia falar daquelas façanhas pra qualquer pessoa, se não me chamariam de louca, ou ate mesmo os que acreditariam nessa historia, me chamariam de bruxa que veio a pedido do satanás! Era a última coisa que eu queria escutar de qualquer uma pessoa, não tive culpa de libertar as cartas, não tive culpa de possuir magia, eram obras do destino, tudo que tinha que acontecer estava escrito e nada poderia mudar. Como diria a minha querida professora Mizuki: Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável.

Ri sozinha e Meiling estranhou, mas logo sorri para ela, se eu não tivesse libertado as minhas cartas, nunca poderia ter conhecido Meiling, Lyan, Eriol, Shaoran... E também ser tão querida por essas cartas mágicas.

Logo organizamos tudo, e colocamos a comida na mesa, os meninos pareciam morrendo de fome e logo se sentaram e eu apenas sorri. Parecia que eu estava em casa, estava com uma nova família, como Shaoran meu marido, e a prima Meiling que tinha aparecido no Japão fazendo uma visitinha. Não passava de viagens, a se eu pudesse ver o futuro, na época eu poderia treinar essa habilidade, mas preferi que não. Prefiro ter surpresas sobre o destino, que nos prega tantas peças.

Comemos calmamente, conversando quando nos éramos crianças.

- Se lembra Meiling, quando você entrou na escola? 'Falei rindo para minha amiga. '

- Claro que eu lembro! Eu falava que o Shaoran era meu namorado e que não queria que ninguém chegasse perto dele, mas sabe como eu era meio... grudenta, ele ficava irado quando eu arrumava alguma briga com qualquer menina da escola por esta olhando meu primo. 'Todo mundo morria de ri das estórias, Lyan parecia que não tinha ciúmes de Shaoran. '

- Ela sempre me arrumava problemas, ela ate pegou a roupa de combate escondido de minha mãe, queria me ajudar a caçar as cartas.

- Eu sempre tentava ajudar, mas acabava atrapalhando, ele ficava irado, mas sempre a Sakura e a Tomoyo me tratavam bem, e Shaoran ficava só me olhando torto e eu nem ligava.

- Eu ficava totalmente desconcertada quando Tomoyo-chan vinha com aquela câmera pra cima de min, sabe? Eu ainda vestia as roupas que ela fazia não que eram feias, mas eu morria de vergonha... Toda carta era uma roupa diferente, eu me lembro ate que o Shaoran teve que vestir uma quando a gente foi capturar á carta vácuo. 'Lembrei quando a aventura tinha terminado, fiquei levemente vermelha. '

- Ela sempre teve uma voz tão linda... Lembra-se do dia que ela tinha um brinquedo novo da empresa da mãe dela? Ela cantava tão bem, e alias, eu acho que ainda canta bem, sempre teve uma voz encantadora! 'Falava Meiling com os olhos brilhando. '

- Ela realmente tinha uma voz linda... 'Falava Shaoran. ' Eu me lembro no dia que ela perdeu a voz, foi uma agonia, ninguém sabia o que fazer como pegar a carta. Todos nos pensávamos que Tomoyo ficaria para sempre sem voz.

- Nesse dia foi realmente pesado, todos ficaram muito preocupados com ela, já que ela teria festival daqui a uns dias, e ele seria cancelado, não e verdade? 'Falei calmamente, colocando um camarão na boca. '

- Também teve o incidente com a carta doce, os bolos que a gente fazia na aula saiam muito doces... 'Assim que Meiling ia terminar, a campainha toca. ' Eu vou olhar quem é, esperem ai.

- Ta! 'Falaram os três de uma vez. '

Foi lá Meiling atender a porta, todos ficaram calados, eu apenas observava shaoran de rabo de olho, ele estava comendo, serio como sempre. Der repente Meiling volta sorridente.

- Gente! É a Tomoyo e o Eriol!

Todo mundo se levantou e saiu correndo para sala, Tomoyo já estava sentada, porque sentia a barriga meio pesada, Eriol estava em pé sorrindo, e em suas mãos ele trazia um embrulho, eu acho que é um presente para o casal Chang. Sorri quando eu vi a minha amiga, fui ate ela e lhe dei um abraço, nós duas precisávamos conversar sobre o acontecido de ontem, mas pelo o que eu pude ver não teríamos tempo hoje. Ela cochichou algo no meu ouvido 'Vamos prima! Vá em frente, não é todo dia que vamos ter um Shaoran Li no Japão! ' Assim ela me mata de vergonha.

- Meiling, a gente veio fazer uma visitinha, sabe? Acho que temos muito a conversar sobre o decorrer dos anos, não e verdade? 'Falava Tomoyo com os olhinhos brilhando. '

- Claro! Mas! Vocês primeiro vão me ver aprendendo a dançar ballet, eu quero aprender. 'Ela determinada como sempre. '

- Pois se pretende aprender algo, vamos nos apressar, eu te trouxe uma coisinha, e... Você tem que por uma roupa adequada, não quero aluna minha tomando tombo no chão! 'Falei bem humorada, todos da sala começaram a ri. '

- Assim você me deixa sem jeito Sakura, vamos! Eu quero ver se você sabe dançar melhor do que eu! HOHOHO! 'Ela realmente não muda. '

- Bem, vá se trocar, eu vou esperar aqui certo? Não demore muito!

Sentei-me no sofá, depois do almoço sempre da um sono... Eu vi Tomoyo e Eriol sorrindo para min, e eu rapidamente lhes dei um tímido sorriso.

Fiquei meio vermelha, notei que Shaoran me observava. Eu adorava olhar para aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, eram penetrantes, olhavam ate o fundo de minha alma. É tão bom o jeito que ele me olha. Faz-me sentir desejada, de certa forma.

Meiling apareceu toda rosa, no começo eu fiquei com vontade de ri, mas ela estava tão bonitinha, parecia uma bonequinha. Lyan e Shaoran começaram a ri, Tomoyo filmava Meiling encantada e Eriol olhava rindo discretamente. Coitada da Meiling será que nem se rosa ela pode mais se vestir?

- Sakura! Eu estou pronta! Vamos lá! Por onde eu começo? Em, em? 'Falava Meiling super empolgada. '

- Bom Meiling. Primeiro... Bem. Acho que precisamos nos aquecer, ainda bem que a sala é bem espaçosa. Mas você poderia afastar a televisão, eu queria fazer uma coisa antes de começar a aula.

- Eu acho que esse trabalho não fica para nós! Não é Lyan, Eriol e Shaoran? Tratem de por a tevê no canto, seus tratantes! 'Mandona como sempre. '

Lá se foi Lyan e Shaoran, levaram a tevê lá pro quarto, Meiling poderia bater o pé bem no meio da tela, e eu não iria me responsabilizar pelo atentado.

- Mas á um problema Sakura, eu não tenho aquele sapatinho pra dançar sabe? Você não teria um par extra? 'Bingo! Ainda bem que eu levei outro! '

- Eu tenho sim Meiling, me deixa pegar aqui dentro da bolsa, ta?

Peguei minha bolsa, lá avia dois pares de sapatilha, será que um deles daria no pé de Meiling? Espero que sim, a essa hora, as lojas já devem estar fechando no centro comercial, e as sapatilhas em outro lugar sairia mais caro. Peguei os dois pares e mostrei para Meiling, que logo gritou de felicidade.

- Esses dois são do numero 36, espero que não fique apertado, Há! E também eles são de bico de gesso... Tenha cuidado pra não se machucar.

- Mas machucar com o que? EU SOU MEILING CHANG! Não me machuco com qualquer coisa! Ho-ho-ho!'Ela continua a mesma convencida de sempre, meu deus! Ela nunca vai mudar. '

Aproveitei esse clima da Meiling e lhe entreguei o par de sapatilhas e sorri. Mas...

- Bom, eu já vou colocando os sapatinhos! Ai! Combina perfeitamente com a minha roupa!'Eu a observei sentando na cadeira. '

- Começando a lição queridinha, pode se levantar daí, que ninguém põem uma sapatilha assim! 'Fui logo dando uma de professora exigente. '

- Mas... Como? Eu em, você como professora é chata demais 'E lá vem a cara feia dela. '

- Simples querida! 'Falando isso peguei uma sapatilha e ainda em pé calcei no meu pé e amarrei me abaixando, sem dobra as pernas. ' É assim, não é simples? 'Dei um sorriso amarelo.'

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Mas faz muito tempo que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Alongamento etc.

- Vai, qualquer coisa eu te ajudo, eu não sou a sua professora? 'Pisquei pra ela. '

Calcei o outro sapato e me sentei no sofá observando a minha aluna-amiga, que estava totalmente entretida no exercício, por coincidência eu sentei do lado de Shaoran e pude sentir seu perfume. Era tão gostoso e suave... Ele passou a mão por volta de meus ombros, fiquei vermelha e Meiling me olhava preocupada, mas assim mesmo perguntou.

- Sakura! Você esta vermelha. Ta com febre?

- n-não M-Meiling! Bem eu... Não é nada não! 'Falei com a mão na face e gaguejando! Que situação! '

- Meiling, ela só apenas ficou vermelha por que ela sentou em um lugar errado, só foi isso! 'Falava Tomoyo rindo da minha situação. '

Todos riram e eu fiquei vermelha feito uma pimenta, e logo Shaoran me abraçou.

Engraçado! Parece que nós estávamos namorando quando ele me abraçou e por lá ele ficou. Claro que eu não queria sair, eu achei estranho ele me abraçar assim do nada. Estou tão confusa sobre meus sentimentos, eu o amo muito e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele, mas será que... Ele pensa a mesma coisa de min? Acho que ele só me vê como uma boa amiga se era assim que ele me veria, não tinha nenhum problema, melhor do que ficar sem nada.

Meiling colocou os sapatos com um pouco de dificuldade, já que fazia tempo que não treinava. Essa seria uma tarde engraçada, quem diria, eu aqui na casa deles ensinando a uma adulta os talentos da música clássica.

- Vamos lá. Coloque as mãos na cintura, erga a cabeça e fique com a coluna reta. Tenha classe e sempre sorria para os outros, uma bailarina nunca tem uma expressão triste.

- Eu em! As pessoas só vão me ver dançar e não a minha cara! 'Que teimosa. '

- Querida, faça o que eu digo. Alias! Observe-me e tente fazer o mesmo. 'Respirei fundo e tomei a pose. ' E um e dois, repita Meiling, com as mãos na cintura.

Fiquei com um dó da Meiling, ela realmente não levava jeito pra coisa, ela era meio dura sei lá! Não tinha aquela classe, acho que classe não é nem a palavra certa e sim seria: Jeito.

Os meninos se seguravam pra não ri já Tomoyo mesmo com o barrigão não parava de filmar, eu realmente não gostava dessa mania da minha prima, ficar me filmando como se eu fosse uma Gisele Bundchen ou ate mesmo uma Jenifer Lopez.

- Ai! Isso é muito complicado Sakura, não tem nada mais fácil não?

- Você quer fazer borboleta? 'Ela fez sim, com a cabeça eu não me segurei e comecei a ri. ' Mas Meiling! Eu pensava que você sabia alguma coisa! Mas pelo visto não.

- Er... Você sabe, eu só fiz artes marciais e... Eu nunca dancei assim, sabe?

- Pequena, não fique chateada...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos é para uma boate hoje á noite, e eu não quero ouvir um não ouviu?

- Mas... Boate? 'Fiquei meio confusa, ela muda de assunto como muda de roupa. '

- Já que eu não sei dançar essas coisas de ballet bleh bleh bleh! Então, eu Meiling vou para uma boate que é a minha praia dançar ate me acabar. E você vai comigo Sakurinha.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou! Mas... 'Olhei discretamente os casais que estavam na sala. ' Só vai casal.

- Não seja por isso senhorita Kinomoto. Gostaria de me acompanhar essa noite? 'Falou Shaoran segurando minha mão e com um belo sorriso. '

- Be-bem e-eu aceito! 'Estava totalmente desconcertada. '

- Então eu te pego as oito, e nada de atrasos em!

- Tu-tu-do o-ok!

Baixei a minha cabeça totalmente desconcertada, eu acho que a minha prima deve estar adorando a minha situação.

Primeira vez que eu sou chamada pra sair... E, por um menino! Meu primeiro encontro! Será que vai dar certo? Eu quero estar impecável! Pode ate rolar alguma coisa nessa saída de última hora, eu vou fazer de tudo pra acontecer alguma coisa, ou ate mesmo um único beijo.

Não tinha mais clima pra continuar com a aula, então resolvemos jogar conversa fora, falar de assuntos banais dos nossos cotidianos, o que fizemos nesses últimos anos de sumiço. Falamos também como Tomoyo tinha evoluído no mundo da música e da moda, ela era uma das mulheres mais conhecidas, suas roupas fazem muito sucesso, mas a sua verdadeira paixão é ser cantora. Já Eriol é um ótimo pianista, mas preferiu ficar na medicina, ele era um ótimo pediatra e adorava cuidar das crianças. Meiling me contou que ela estava trabalhando como atriz, ela nem sabe como consegui começar a trabalhar, já que o clã Li não admitia nenhuma mulher trabalhando, já que era dever do homem sustentar a sua casa e seus filhos. Lyan era Engenheiro, vivia cheio de trabalho, ate agora Meiling não sabe de onde ele tirou tempo para essa segunda lua de mel e já Shaoran Li, esta administrando uma empresa, e por coincidência a empresa da sua família, ele estava se destacando, já que tão novo, obtém uma grande sabedoria sobre o mundo dos negócios.

Passaram-se horas e mais horas, e logo eu vi já eram quase seis da noite, resolvi corta a conversa do pessoal que estava muito animada por sinal.

- Bem pessoal, eu vou indo. Adorei á tarde, mais tarde a gente se vê.

- A querida flor de cerejeira, já vai? Ainda está tão cedo. 'Perguntou Eriol, cavalheiro como sempre. '

- Eu estou cansada Eriol, eu ainda quero dormi pouquinho, pelo que eu posso prever a noite vai ser animada!

- Não vejo a oportunidade de te ver dançando naquela pista de dançar, com um lindo vestido e... COM UM BELO PENTEADO! VAI SER EMOCIONANTE! 'Ai não. '

- Mas agora calma Tomoyo... 'Tentava acalmar a minha prima. '

- Como eu posso ter calma? 'Ela se levantou e pos a mão no rosto com os olhos brilhando. ' EU NÃO VOU PERDE UMA CHANCE DESSAS!

Fiquei sem graça, todos olhavam assustados para Tomoyo, acho que o coitado do marido da Meiling deve estar pensando que a minha prima é louca...

- Eu concordo com a Tomoyo! 'Assustei-me quando eu vi Lyan em pé dando apoio a Tomoyo. '

- Finalmente eu encontrei um aliado para filmar a Sakura! Ela não é adorável?

- Tomoyo, você está com um barrigão, você fica sentada filmando de longe e eu fico perto da Sakura filmando de perto, ta? 'Socorro! '

- Olha gente, eu detesto corta o barato de vocês, mas sabe que ta tarde? Eu vou indo se não eu vou me atrasar! Acompanha-me ate lá em baixo Shao? 'Estava doida pra sair daquela situação constrangedora. '

- Claro Sakura. Vamos?

- Tchau Meiling! Acalma esses dois, eu quero ter sossego hoje á noite.

- Ta bom. 'Olhava Meiling torto para Lyan e Tomoyo já Eriol apenas ria da situação. '

Ri um pouco, arrumei minhas coisas e sai do apartamento com o meu acompanhante.

Eu estava nervosa, eu queria conversar com ele dentro do elevador, falar tudo que eu sentia, mas eu estava tão nervosa que, não saiu nada. Apenas sorrisos e ele, sempre sério, eu acho que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa importante.

Chegamos lá em baixo, mas eu estava com uma impressão que eu esqueci alguma coisa, só não tinha certeza do que é era, pensava e pensava e de nada eu me lembrava...

- Sakura, às oito da noite esta bem? Nada de atrasos! 'Falava ele, rindo. ' Vou ficar com saudades dessa florzinha! 'Fiquei vermelha. '

- Oh! Tudo bem! Mas as mulheres são vaidosas, precisamos de um tempinho extra para dormi...

- Vindo de você, eu vejo mais como uma desculpa. Mas eu vou considerar! 'Nós dois começamos a ri. '

- Você mudou muito, anda mais descontraído!

- Um dia temos que mudar, não é? 'Ele falou isso e me deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto. '

- E verdade. 'Falei abraçando ele. '

- Ate a noite florzinha! 'Ele sorriu, eu senti as minhas pernas bambas. '

- A-ate! 'Falei correndo pro carro. '

Dei a partida e dei um tchau e sai em rumo a minha casa.

Que sonho! Só poderia ser. Sair com um menino lindo e principalmente o homem que eu amo! Só poderia ser um sonho de qualquer garota. Será que dessa vez eu desencalho? Hoje a noite promete!

Bom, desculpem pela demora! É que eu andava sem tempo (

Comentem em!? :D Beijos

Étolie ;D

Er... e se tiver erros de ortografia, eu peço que me desculpem mais uma vez, eu ando muito atarantada mesmo.


End file.
